


The Unconventional Conventional Convention Question

by HoneybeeTea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, J2 Panel, Supernatural Convention, Supernatural Creation Conventions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneybeeTea/pseuds/HoneybeeTea
Summary: A question is asked during a J2 panel to some unsuspecting guests.





	

I sat in my general admission seat all the way in the back excitedly waiting for Jared and Jensen’s panel. I looked up at the screen in shock; my name was listed to ask them a question. I quickly made my way to the question line on Jared’s side of the stage. Questions were asked, I heard the audience erupt into laughter along with J2 at times, but it was all a blur to me until the volunteer handed me the mic. It was finally my turn. I took a deep breath to calm my anxiety and looked straight at Jared and Jensen. “Hi, my question is for Louden Swain,” I said.

The audience was suddenly silent. I heard someone let out a gasp. A surprised expression quickly passed over Jared and Jensen’s faces but they broke out into huge smiles and looked towards the band. They then pulled their seats back so I could have a full view of the band.

I looked at each member of Swain trying to remember my question.

_This is it_ , I thought, _It’s now or never_ …

 

“What’s your favorite prank on set?”

 

Tbc


End file.
